My Net Navi is my Lover
by darkmegaman55
Summary: When a 6th grader named Chris has Roll as a Net Navi but she's always making sure that he does his HW and classwork. They soon had developed feelings for each other. Dr. Hikari Had created a way for Navis to come to the real world. It's humours and cute. OcxRoll. R&R. Rated M for Limes
1. Chapter 1

"Chris wake up. Time to go to school." Roll said in her cute voice. "Hggh it's Friday Roll... snow storm:Hercules." "Chris the snow is clearing. Don't you just love Japan." "Awww." I got up and dressed with a gray hoodie,blue stripped track pants with blue shoes. I grabbed my backpack and ate breakfast. I'm an orphan living with Lan. Me,Maylu, and Lan walked to school. Since Roll is my Net Navi, Chameleon (A Navi I made up) is Maylu's Net Navi. As we walked in the class room I went to Iris. "Hi Iris." We sat down. I sit next to Malyu and Yai. Class was boring until lunch. Thats usually were I get bullied. But today Lan helped me. Here's how it started. I took out my P.E.T and it was purplish pink and blue color like always. But then Dan and his crew started making fun of me because my Navi was a girl. "Stop making fun of me already it's almost winter break." I said nervously. Dan laughed. "I bet you masturbate when she comes out of her P.E.T." Lan's dad found a way to bring Net Navis into the real world. "No I just kiss her,that's it." "Aww you're that lonely? Aren't you and Lan boyfriend and girlfriend." "No,we're just friends." "Hey leave Chris alone." Roll said trying to defend me. "Let's have a netbattle Chris to see if your girlfriend is strong enough to defeat my Navi,ScorpionMan." Dan said. "Don't do it Chris. Think about the consequences." Roll said. She knew I was mad. "No I'm not going to netbattle you Dan." Lan saw Dan about to punch the crap out of me. "Alright then." Before Dan punched me Lan Dashed over to me and punched Dan in the stomach, then I got choked by my hood and got hit in the back of the head. I gasped and heard Lan scream. I got hit in the stomach by one of Dan's crew members. I heard Roll transfer out of her PET and scream. I instantly got up and slammed Jack in the ground. Then I knocked out Max with a snap kick to the side of the head. I CQC grabbed Alex and flipped him up with my leg and tackled him onto Jack while he was in mid air. I bashed their heads together and knee dropped Alex. I punched Jack in the face multiple times knocking him out. As I jumped into the air I stomped on his stomach, making sure he felt Roll's pain. I used his body to knock out Alex. Max tried to choke me but I flipped him over my shoulder before he hit the ground I put my knee out so he landed on it. He started begging for mercy. "What about Roll? Did you give her mercy? Did you?!" (Spider-Man 1 reference.) I did a chokeslam on him knocking him out. Lan and Dan were on the floor. Lan was bleeding. Since lunch was the end of the day we were all alone with Maylu,Dex,Tori and Yai. Also Dave was with us. I checked on Lan and Roll. Lan was bleeding from his mouth and thigh


	2. Chapter 2

AN sorry about not posting new chapters on any of my stories. I'm busy with my school work and im running out of things to write so leave some suggestions in the review section Ok. On with the story.

When I got back from school Lan's mom was making us a snack. "Hi Mom." Lan said. "Lan were have you been?" "We were attacked." "Are you two boys alright?" "Yup." "Okay good. Go do your Homework and don't make Hub do it." Lan and I nodded and went to his room. It was Math and E.L.A. After 30 minutes of Homework we were done. "Lan your snack's ready." "Okay Mom thanks." Lan ran down stairs. I did too. It was grahm crackers with peanut butter. "Thank you Ms. Hikari." I said. "Chris it's okay calling me your mother." "I never knew my mom. You're my mom now." I said. Beep beep. My PET went off. After Lan and I finished our snack we went upstairs. I checked my PET but it was Lan's that went off. "Lan sleep over at my house. 4:00 pmw. Love Maylu." I laughed at the Love part. Lan blushed. He went to go ask his Mom if we could sleep over Maylu's house. Most likely she would say yes because of winter break. "Mom can we sleep over Maylu's house please." "Hmm, okay but no longer than 3 days." "OK Mom thanks." "And Lan make sure you are taking care of Chris. He needs his Brothers." "Alright Mom." Lan and I put clothes in our backpack for a 3 night stay. In 2 hours we were going.


End file.
